Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an endoscope objective lens and an endoscope.
Description of the Related Art
In medical field, endoscopes are conventionally used to perform observation, treatment, etc., in the interior of the body of a patient. As an objective lens for use with endoscopes, those disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2008-107391 and 2010-276923 (hereinafter, Patent Documents 1 and 2, respectively), for example, have been proposed. Patent Document 1 teaches an endoscope objective lens formed by, in order from the object side, a negative front group, a positive middle group, and a positive rear group. Patent Document 2 teaches an endoscope objective lens having a four-group five-lens configuration or a four-group six-lens configuration.